Korra's Problem
by younghero
Summary: Final moments of the season finale told in Korra's P.O.V.


_There I sat in a room with Katara putting her hands surrounded with water on my back. I'm back in the Southern Water Tribe to have my bending restored. Katara is the best healer in the world and she's trying to restore my bending. I lost the ability to bend fire, water, and earth because Amon took them away. Amon, or should I say Noatuk, took them away from me through bloodbending. He almost took Mako's firebending too but I managed to repel him by using my newly unlocked ability….airbending. That's the only good thing that resulted from me being stripped off of the ability to bend three elements. But an Avatar needs to be able to bend all four elements and now I can only bend one. Now I'm just an airbender. Now I'm just Korra_.

"I'm sorry, Korra but it seems that I can't restore your bending. I've tried my best" Katara said in sad tone.

_I didn't respond._

"I'm really sorry, Korra."

_She went out of the room to tell the others the result._

_I heard everybody stand up and Katara told them, _"I've tried everything in my power, but I cannot restore Korra's bending"

"But you're the best healer in the world. You have to keep trying" _Chief Bei Fong said._

_I heard Katara say,_ "I'm sorry, but there's nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend but her connection to the other elements has been severed."

_Katara tried her best to restore my bending but it's not possible. My connections to the other elements have been severed…completely. There's no way to bring them back. All hope was lost for me. All I wanna do is cry. I walked out of the room and I found all the people I cared about staring at me. _

"It's going to be alright, Korra" _Tenzin said._

"No, it's not." _I said, feeling hopeless._

_I walked past all of them and went outside._

_I was about to ride Naga and go to a place where I can be alone when someone shouted,_ "Korra, wait!"

_It was Mako._

"Go away." _I said, wanting to be alone._

"I will. But I just want you to know I'm here for you" _he said._

"No, I mean go away, back to Republic City. Get on with your life."

"What are you talking about?" _I was starting to get annoyed at him for being clueless._

"I'm not the Avatar anymore. You don't need to do me any favors." _I started to walk away but he grabbed me on my shoulder._

"I don't care if you're the Avatar or not. Listen; when Tarrlok took you, I was losing my mind on the thought of never seeing you again. I realized…I love you, Korra" _he touched my face with the palm of his hand._

_I was shocked._

"Ugh…I can't" _I rode away on Naga feeling confused. I just got my bending taken away and now Mako is confessing his love for me? This is too much for me to handle. _

_I asked Naga to stop when we reached a cliff where I spent most of my time when I'm having huge problems. I jumped off of Naga and walked near the edge of the cliff. A tear fell down from my eyes to the ocean below. I started to cry. I was angry at myself for being too weak. If only I was stronger, this wouldn't happen to me. If only I had listened to General Iroh,I would still have my bending. I was just crying there peacefully when someone dressed like an air nomad approached me._

_Thinking it was Tenzin, I said,_ "Not now, Tenzin. I just wanna be left alone"

"But you called me here" _he said with a very familiar voice._

_**That voice. There's no mistake. It's the person who's been showing me the visions involving Yukone. It's him. It's Aang.**_

"Aang…" _I stood up and turned around to see him more clearly._

_I was very surprised to see him because…well…this is the first time he appeared before me. _

"You have finally connected with your spiritual self" _he said._

"How?"

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change"

_My other past lives began appearing behind Aang. I was so surprised because I had no idea that I have so many past lives but that's not what I should focus on right now. _

_Without saying a word, Aang positioned his hands on me the same way he positioned them on Yukone. His eyes and his arrow tattoo on his head began glowing. I can feel my bending coming back to me. After that, Avatar Aang vanished along with the other Avatars. _

_When they disappeared, I felt a power inside of me. It's the greatest power that an Avatar can have. It's the Avatar State. My eyes glowed and then all of a sudden, I felt myself being lifted into the air and a second later, I was bending the 4 elements all at once without difficulty. It was like I was in a trance except I can control it. It was very intense. A few seconds later, I felt that someone was watching me so I stopped because I might hurt that person. I turned around and saw it was none other than Mako._

_I rushed into his arms and we spun around like crazy. I then touched his face with the palm of my hand and said, "_I love you too_" then we kissed. It was the most beautiful kiss I've ever experienced._

_I'm the happiest person right now. I got my bending back, I finally got the boy I had a crush on to be my boyfriend, and most importantly, I saved Republic City from falling into the hands of a very dangerous man. _

_Mako and I returned to the others soon after. I told them how Aang restored my bending and how he imparted me the knowledge to restore bending too. I told them that I would restore the bending of people who had their bending taken away by Amon starting with Lin Bei Fong. After that, all of us went outside. We gathered some rocks placed the rocks around a Southern Water Temple to know if the previous Chief of Police has regained her bending by having her earthbend the rocks. _

_After the preparations has been done, I asked Lin to come up the stairs of the temple and kneel down. Everyone was watching us. I have to do this correctly. I positioned my hands the same way Aang positioned his hands on me earlier. I began to enter the Avatar State. My eyes and hands glowed and then I felt some kind of energy surging through Lin. "_It must be her earthbending_" I thought. After a few seconds, the glowing dissipates and I let go of her. She then tried earthbending the rocks and she was successful. She was able to make the rocks float in midair. She then let them down and gave me her thanks. I just gave her a bow. _

_Tenzin, who was watching the entire thing, approached me and said, "I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra". I just smiled at him not only because I managed to make him, my airbending teacher, proud but also because I realized that he was right earlier. It is going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright._


End file.
